The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo
| director = | voices = | theme_music_composer = Danny Elfman | composer = Steve Bartek Elliot Goldenthal Lalo Schifrin Miles Goodman | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 13 | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = | producer = Mitch Schauer | channel = ABC | first_aired = | last_aired = | company = Hanna-Barbera Productions De Laurentiis Entertainment Group | distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution | preceded_by = The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show / The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1983-1984) | followed_by = A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988-1991) | related = Scooby-Doo | network = ABC (American Broadcasting Company) }} The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo is the seventh incarnation of the Hanna-Barbera Saturday morning cartoon Scooby-Doo, and the final first-run version of the original 1969–1985 broadcast run of the series. It premiered on and ran for one season on ABC as a half-hour program. Thirteen episodes of the show were made in 1985. It replaced Scary Scooby Funnies, a repackaging of earlier shows; another repackaged series, Scooby's Mystery Funhouse, followed. The series also aired in reruns on USA Network in the 1990s, on Cartoon Network, and from time to time on Cartoon Network's sister channel Boomerang until 2014. With 13 episodes, it is the shortest-running series in the Scooby-Doo franchise. A follow-up film, Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost, released in 2019, featured the previously unseen 13th ghost. The entire series is also available on the Boomerang streaming service. Plot In the initial episode, the gang are thrown off course on a trip to Honolulu in Daphne's plane, landing instead in Himalayas. While inside a temple, Scooby and Shaggy are tricked by two bumbling ghosts named Weerd and Bogel into opening the Chest of Demons, a magical artifact which houses the 13 most terrifying and powerful ghosts and demons ever to walk the face of the Earth. As the ghosts can only be returned to the chest by those who originally set them free, Scooby and Shaggy, accompanied by Daphne, Scrappy-Doo, and a young con artist named Flim-Flam, embark on a worldwide quest to recapture them before they wreak irreversible havoc upon the world. Assisting them is Flim-Flam's friend, a warlock named Vincent Van Ghoul (based upon and voiced by Vincent Price), who contacts the gang using his crystal ball and often employs magic and witchcraft to assist them. The 13 escaped ghosts, meanwhile, each attempt to do away with the gang lest they are returned to the chest, often employing Weerd and Bogel as lackeys. Production The series was created and produced by Mitch Schauer. Tom Ruegger was associate producer and story editor, and the irreverent, fourth wall-breaking humor found in each episode would resurface in his later works, among them ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, Tiny Toon Adventures, and Animaniacs. Of The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, Ruegger recalls not being fond of the Flim-Flam character or the other added characters in the cast. As with most of the other early-1980s Scooby-Doo entries, original characters Fred Jones and Velma Dinkley do not appear, and the enemies were real (within the context of the series) ghosts and not simply humans in costume. 13 Ghosts ended its run after 13 episodes and was replaced by reruns of Laff-a-Lympics in March 1986, before the end of the season. It is currently the latest Scooby series to feature Scrappy-Doo, as it was decided by Ruegger and ABC that they would overhaul the series entirely, developing A Pup Named Scooby-Doo in 1988. At the time of the cancellation, twelve of the thirteen ghosts were recaptured in the chest of demons with the show-stopping production before the last ghost could be found; Originally it was debatable if Captain Ferguson, the antagonist of the episode "Ship of Ghouls", counted as one of the 13 ghosts. However it was later confirmed by Curse of the 13th Ghost writer Tim Sheridan (whom worked with Hanna-Barbera before) that Captain Ferguson was in fact one of the 13 escaped ghosts from the chest. Flim-Flam makes a cameo as a wax museum figure in Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. Daphne asks Fred if he remembers him, but Fred reminds her that he was at trap camp. It is mentioned in passing that Flim-Flam's con-artistry has ended up landing him a long prison sentence. After Daphne and Fred talk about Flim-Flam, they run across a wax statue of Scrappy-Doo, to which Fred says to Daphne, "Remember, we promised never to speak of him again." Additionally, a direct-to-video film released in 2019, Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost, looks to resolve the open ending of the original and feature the entire gang helping Vincent Van Ghoul in capturing the last ghost.http://collider.com/scooby-doo-and-the-curse-of-the-13th-ghost-trailer/ Voice cast * Don Messick – Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo * Casey Kasem – Shaggy Rogers * Heather North – Daphne Blake * Susan Blu – Flim-Flam * Arte Johnson – Weerd * Howard Morris – Bogel * Vincent Price – Vincent Van Ghoul Episodes | ShortSummary=After crash-landing in a near village at Himalayas where its cursed inhabitants become werewolves at night, Scooby and Shaggy unwittingly release the 13 ghosts from the Chest of Demons. | LineColor=B60000 }} | ShortSummary=The gang pursues Maldor, a ghost warlock from the Dark Ages, in the depths of a haunted castle. There, they find a powerful artifact that may prove the ghost's undoing. * Ghost: Maldor the Malevolent | LineColor=B60000 }} | ShortSummary=Lured to the enigmatic Befuddle Manor, the gang must contend with a ghoulish convention of ghosts and the mysterious Shadow Demon. * Ghost: Queen Morbidia | LineColor=B60000 }} | ShortSummary=While at a Ghost Chaser convention in Marrakesh, Morocco, the gang encounter a mirror demon: a frightful apparition who has the power to trap mortals in his eerie mirror dimension. To complicate the situation, the hotel concierge thinks the gang has kidnapped a maid, although she was actually kidnapped by the demon. * Ghost: Reflector Specter (Mirror Demon) | LineColor=B60000 }} | ShortSummary=The gang is trapped in the classic horror film "The Son of the Bride of the Ghost of Frankenstein" by Zomba, a ghoul who attempts to nab the Chest of Demons from Scooby's heavily guarded room. * Ghost: Zomba | LineColor=B60000 }} | ShortSummary=Too much of a nervous wreck to continue, the gang takes a tense Scooby on a vacation cruise, where Bogel and Weerd plan to scare Scooby to death. However, the gang does not suspect that the captain of the cruise is a ghost, and wants to free his fellow spirits from the Chest of Demons. * Ghost: Captain Ferguson | LineColor=B60000 }} | ShortSummary=While attending a warlock convention, Vincent Van Ghoul is placed under an amorous enchantment by Nicara, an enchantress with the power to drain warlocks of their powers by kissing them. * Ghost: Nicara | LineColor=B60000 }} | ShortSummary=Three bumbling witches named Ernestine, Wanda, and Hilda Brewski (similar to The Three Stooges) are tasked by the powerful witch Marcella to perform a spell which will free her from the dimension in which she is trapped. Meanwhile, Vincent goes to the Zone of Eternal Evil where he is subsequently captured by Marcella. * Ghost: Marcella | LineColor=B60000 }} | ShortSummary=After one fright too many, Scooby quits the gang and is replaced by a lazy sheepdog named Bernie Gumsher. Vincent Van Ghoul takes Scooby to the future to show him what the world will be like if he does not return to stop Time Slime from releasing the demons that were previously reimprisoned. * Ghost: Time Slime | LineColor=B60000 }} | ShortSummary=The gang and Demondo are trapped in the newspaper comics section and must rely on the help of comic characters—including Scooby's favorite, Platypus Duck—to escape. * Ghost: Demondo | LineColor=B60000 }} | ShortSummary=As part of an initiation test, the vampire demon Rankor tricks Vincent Van Ghoul into looking into the Eye of Eternity, which slowly turns him into stone. In order to cure him, the gang—accompanied by two-faced Bogel and Weerd—must travel from California to Massachusetts to acquire the Mask of Moomma, and to complicate matters, they are relentlessly pursued not only by Rankor, but also by the authorities for something Bogel and Weerd did. * Ghost: Rankor | LineColor=B60000 }} | ShortSummary=A circus comes to Dooville and enchants the residents, including Scooby's parents and Flim-Flam. Shaggy and Scooby discover that the circus is staffed by demons and monsters and its evil ringmaster Professor Phantasmo who wants the Chest of Demons. * Ghost: Professor Phantasmo | LineColor=B60000 }} }} | ShortSummary=When the gang appears on the TV show You Won't Believe It...or Else! owned by Boris Kreepoff, the lion demon Zimbulu attempts to steal the Chest of Demons, but it was stolen by someone else unbeknownst to the gang. Accompanied by Vincent Van Ghoul and a medium named Tallulah, the gang attempts to find the chest. * Ghost: Zimbulu | LineColor=B60000 }} }} Home media releases On June 29, 2010, Warner Home Video (via Hanna-Barbera Productions and Warner Bros. Family Entertainment) released The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo: The Complete Series on DVD in Region 1. Reception The series was heavily profiled in the Christian fundamentalist documentary Deception of a Generation as an example of occult influences on children's entertainment. See also * Scooby-Doo (character) * List of works produced by Hanna-Barbera * List of Hanna-Barbera characters * List of Scooby-Doo characters References External links * Official Scooby-Doo website * * * The Big Cartoon Database – The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * The Cartoon Scrapbook – Profile on The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo Category:1985 American television series debuts Category:1985 American television series endings Category:1980s American animated television series Category:Scooby-Doo television series Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:Television series about ghosts Category:Television series by Hanna-Barbera Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:American children's animated horror television series Category:American supernatural television series Category:Animated supernatural television series Category:Television series created by Tom Ruegger Category:American animated television spin-offs Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Television series scored by Danny Elfman Category:Television series scored by Elliot Goldenthal Category:Television series scored by Lalo Schifrin Category:Television series scored by Miles Goodman Category:Films produced by Dino De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Martha De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Raffaella De Laurentiis